la familia creepypasta
by franca the killer
Summary: es una familia donde viven casi todos los creepypastas


Creepypastas! - Cuestionario

1. Eyeless Jack

2. Jane The Killer

3. Sally

4. Jeff The Killer

5. slenderwoman

6. Slenderman

7. Ben Drowned

8. hoodie

9. Masky

10. tails doll

**-¿Qué harías si 1 te despierta a la mitad de la noche?**

AHHHHH! NO MIS RIÑONES!

**-3 entró en baño mientras te estás duchando.**

Yo: Ahh! (Sonrojado) Me estoy duchando! Salte por favor!

**-4 anunció que él o ella va a casarse con 9 mañana.**

Yaoi everywhere...

**-5 te preparo la cena.**

Yo: Muchas gracias, personaje inventado por mi.

C: De nada, ¡AHORA COMETELO O TE OBLIGARE A HACERLO!

Yo: D':

**-6 se quedo dormido junto a ti un día de playa.**

(Le dibuja una cara con un marcador) He he he...

**-7 repente confesó ser parte de tu familia.**

YO: Oh! Ben! (Lo abraza) siempre fuiste mi creepy favorito. n3n

B: You Shouldn't Have Done That...

Yo: AHHHH!

**-8 termino en el hospital de alguna manera.**

Le pusieron nuevos brazos/piernas?

**-9 se burlaba de tus amigos.**

No tengo muchos amigos. .n.

**-10 te ha ignorado.**

Yo: Que te hice!? ! Dime!

tails: no me dejaz en paz

Yo: Ya no

tails: (un mes despues) ¡NUNCA TE DIJE QUE EXAGERARAS!

Yo:hehehehehe

**-Dos asesinos en serie te buscan. ¿Qué va a hacer 1?**

Asustarlos. :D

Y luego quitarme los riñones. D:

**-Es tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué va a darte 3?**

Un algo infantil como un dibujo o un corazón humano. .3.

**-Estás atrapado en una casa que está en llamas. ¿Qué haría 4?**

Disfrutar la vista. .n.

**-Estás a punto de hacer algo que te hará muy avergonzado. ¿Qué va a hacer 5?**

llamar a todos los otros creepys asi lo ven

**-Estás a punto de casarte con el 10. ¿Cuál es la reacción de 1?**

no quiero tus riñones!

**-Te han abandonado y roto el corazón. ¿Como te animaría 7?**

No lo haría.

**-Vas a competir competir en un torneo. ¿Como te animaría 9?**

Asustando a todos los otros participantes. n_n

**-No puedes parar de reír. ¿Qué va a hacer 10?**

Darme una cachetada, tirarme un vaso con agua fría, lanzarme por la ventana...

**-2 te dice que esta enamorado/a de 9 ¿Cual es tu reacción?**

Yo: Jane. Yo te veo mejor con Jeff.

(Al dia siguiente)

Slender: Estamos aquí para enterrar a un amigo nuestro...

**-Estás saliendo con 3 y él o ella te presenta a sus padres. ¿Ustedes se llevarían bien?**

No tiene padres. Pero si tuviera, me dirían pedofilo. :)

**-3 ama a 9 también. ¿Qué significa eso?**

Pedofilia invertida?

**-¿Podría besarse?**

Slender no tiene labios. Pero un beso en el 'Cachete', si.

**-Te cortaste el pelo y 7 no puede dejar de mirarte. ¿Qué pasa en tu mente?**

Gay, Gay, Gay, Gay, Gay, Gay, Gay...

**-8 piensa que nunca conseguirá un novio/a ¿Qué vas a decirle a él o ella?**

Yo: Amigo, hay miles de peces en el océano. Pero tu eres una criatura de el fondo, así que tendrás dificultades.

LS: Gracias, idiota.

**-9 es demasiado tímido para decirte su amor hacia ti y lo confieza por un correo electrónico. ¿Y ahora qué?**

Cállate y besarme! (Hot yaoi Make-out)

**-Ves 10 besarse con 1. ¿Cómo reaccionas?**

tails ! Te tengo una sorpresa!

**-Te das cuenta de qu han estado dentro de una habitación de hotel durante más de un par de horas. ¿En qué piensas?**

De seguro esta viendo tele o se durmió esta Sally.

**-¿Podrían se almas gemelas?**

Nope. :D

**-¿2 confía en 5?**

Sip

**-4 se aburre y pica a 10. ¿Qué sucede después de eso?**

El funeral de Jeff. .3.

**-5 y 1 se ven obligados a volver a la escuela. ¿Qué estudio escogen?**

Jack: Biología.

Carlos: Psicoterapeuta o algo parecido.

**-S cocinan, ¿Que harían?**

Un pastel de 'sangre'! :D

**-7 y 9 necesitan trabajo. ¿Qué trabajo?**

Ben: Algo relacionado con computadoras.

tails: no lo dejarian es un muñeco -.-

**-9 dibuja al chico/a perfecto para 6. ¿ Estaría 6 satisfecho con el dibujo?**

Si dibuja a la Slenderwoman, si.

**-10 y 9 se sonrojan mientras hablan. ¿De que están hablando?**

seguramente hablan de muñecas asecinas y chicas.

**-1 accidentalmente pateó a 10.**

tails: Tienes un mosquito en la frente! (Le patea)

**-2 envió un mensaje a su novio/a pero a 9 le llego. ¿Qué pasaría?**

hoodie: Mire Jeff. (Le enseña unas fotos de Jane desnuda)

Jeff: No esta tan plana en realidad... (Le sangra la nariz)

**-5 y 6 entrenaron juntos.**

Slender: 120! 121! 122!

slenderwoman: (Enterrando un cuchillo a el cadáver de una persona)

**-6 se dio cuenta de que no lo/la invitaste a tu cumpleaños**

Como no darse cuenta si el me cocino el pastel!

**-7 gano la lotería.**

Hackeo la computadora...

**-8 tiene un secreto.**

No me importa, en realidad.

**-9 se convirtió en un cantante.**

Jeff: MIS OIDOS! GAHHHHH!

**-10 tiene una hija/o.**

Yo: Tiene tus ojos!

tails: Lo se! n3n

**-¿Qué pensaría 1 de 2?**

Jack: (Pensando) No se que le ve a Jeff.

**-¿Cómo saluda 3 a 4?**

Sally: Jeffy! (Se le sube encima)

Jeff: AHHH! NO VEO! (Se cae)

**-¿Qué envidiaría 4 de 5?**

Los parpados, la piel, la novia no plana, vida social...

**-¿Qué sueño tendría 5 sobre 6?**

El recuerdo de cuando lo encontró en el bosque.

**-¿Qué tiene en común?**

Son un creepypasta...

Y ya.

**-¿Qué haría que se enoje 7 con 8?**

Ben no se enojaría con el. Simplemente se alejaría.

**-¿Donde se encontrarían 8 y 9?**

En el hospital...

**-¿Lo que 9 nunca se atrevió a decirle a 10?**

Masky: Te amo y quiero violarte hasta que muerdas la almohada y quedes inconsciente. (Carita neko)

hoodie: ...

(Al dia siguiente)

Slender: Ya van 3 personas muertas esta semana...

**-¿Qué haría que 10 se asuste de 1?**

Que el intente matarla. O violarla.

**-¿3 es gay?**

Lesbiana.

Y no que yo sepa.

* * *

**LA LEY DEL ESTUDIANTE, MI LEY, NUESTRA LEY!**

1: Nunca, **NUNCA**, nos copiamos... solo consultamos nuestras dudas :S

2: **NO** pintamos la mesa... la decoramos :)

3: **NO** insultamos a los profesores... les recordamos lo que son u

4: **NO **nos distraemos... estudiamos las nubes :D

5: **NO** leemos revistas... solo nos informamos más o.o

6: **NO** escribimos 'notitas'... estudiamos otro medio de comunicacion n.n

7: **NO** dormimos en clase... reflexionamos -.-

8: **NO** hablamos... intercambiamos expresiones ;D

9: **NO** masticamos chicle... estimulamos los musculos :3

10: **NO** suspendemos... nos suspenden! ò.ó

11: **NO** tiramos tizas... estudiamos la ley de gravedad n_o

12: (Esta la inventó agatalapinguina, una gran persona) **NO **desperdiciamos la comida que nos dan... La damos a los pobres XP

13: **NO **nos peleamos... solo practicamos lucha libre, como en la WWE :O

Si estas de acuerdo con todo esto, copia y pega la Ley en tu profile y coloca tu nombre en la lista:


End file.
